User talk:Shadewhisker1
Welcome~! Hey, Shadewhisker! Welcome to the wiki! 05:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! 16:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Shadewhisker! You picked a good wiki to join! In, my opinion, it's the best wiki anyone could as for! Here, it is not strict, but fun and exciting! May you enjoy your stay here at WSW! 22:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Shadewhisker to the best wiki ever. If you like making chararts than join. Project:Imagine. Join Project:Create if you like to write fanfiction and join Project:Adopt A User if you are new to the way of the wikis. I could make you a signature if you like. Just leave a message on my talk page saying what colours, font and what you want it to say. SkyflightMerry Christmas! 12:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok ' Yeah, I'll make you a siggie, but I can't do chararts. Ask Graceglow. She's awesome at making them. I'll make your signature in a bit, got Christmas shopping to do. SkyflightMerry Christmas! Re: Hi, I'm not currently taking charart requests at this time due to my slight inactivity phrase. Sorry! =( 20:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Done. Here ya go ;3 20:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It has to be approved to do that. 08:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ping! Done. Here's your siggie! If you don't like it, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! I'll make them later. Re: Hehe, thanks. =) 23:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Advertising Hi, please keep from openly and brazenly advertising wikis on talk pages. 23:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Saying ''Come and join the WolfPack FanFiction Wiki! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! ''On a whole new message is spamming my talk page and advertising, Shadewhisker. 23:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Shadewhisker. I just wanted to ask if you used Graceglow's image she made for you and added shading...sorry if i'm wrong but the two look extremely similiar. 19:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I'm sorry I was so harsh on declining it, but I have to try and enforce the rules. Skye would have my virtual head otherwise. XD Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 04:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cute chararts! Wanna go on the chat? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 04:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What kinds of contests? Like, P:I contests? If yes, then you can talk to me about and coordinate :) 13:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I just saw your YouTube account. Well done, my apprentice. You have made an epic win. :D Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 09:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Littlewillow 18:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I can link your siggi for you :) Sure! I'll do it now. I'll give you a few different siggie choices. :) Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 22:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ta-Da! Here she is! Her name is Mary-Lou! Where or why I gave her that name is still a mystery... Princess Ava is adorable! Make sure you erase the watermark... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind. You're my apprentice, after all. :) Here are the codes- copy and paste them into your User:Shadewhisker1/Sig page and then put into your preferences. :) You shouldn't sign every post with because the time stamp disappears after a while. After you've pasted the codes below (don't include the 'nowiki' bits) into your preferences, you can continue signing your posts with ~~~~. So, here they are! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Have fun! :)Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 22:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Siggi: make it work So having problems with your siggi? Well you already have a signature page created, so why are you not using it? You just put in your Preferences custom siggi box: "User:Shadewhisker1/Sig". Where do you get to your Prenferences? On the right top corner of any page it shows a pic of your avatar. Go over it with your mouse and four topics will pop up. Find "My preferences" and click on it. Scroll down till you find the custom siggi spot. Remember your siggi page has a past siggi or whatever it is, So you may have to copy and paste your present siggi onto your User:Shadewhisker1/Sig" page and delete the old one. I have a question for you: How have you been putting your signature on pages without putting tidles? hope this helps a lot :) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 00:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's easy. ^^ Just go to source mode wherever you're going to put it, then take out the thumb and change the number of pixels. It should look something like this: left|300px Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Signatures. A guide. First things first. You have a page called User:Shadewhisker1/Sig. That is great, that saves me making it for you. This is where you put all sig coding from now on. There is an unused thing now, change it as you want. Next, you have to go to your preferences, and put this code in, replacing my name with yours ; | }} and then make sure the check box beneath has a tick in it. Now, for links. Links are easy. For on wiki links, links to pages on this wiki, like your talk, or a story, use these around the title of the page. For example, a link to your userpage would look like this: Shadewhisker. You'd put the |Shadewhisker part in so that it comes up as a link like this: Shadewhisker. The same principle applies to fanfics or any other page, just type out the name in full, and if you want the linked text to say something else, use the |thingy bit. For off wiki links, use one [ ] around the full link. Say you want to link to WSW, you'd put WSW. Only this time, you put a space before the thing you want the link to say, rather than a |. So it's look like this: WSW. If you want a tutorial on how to make sigs, I suggest this one, and there are a few on WWiki that you can look at. Also, about the P:I images sizing. You have to go into source mode, and on the image link, that should look like this: left|thumb, remove the thumbe and the left. Sometimes the left isn't there, but that doesn't matter. Then put the size in. The link should end up looking like this: 210px. Keep the size around 200-250. If you need any more help with anything, give me a shout. 14:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Now I'm confused. On your sig page, there is a sig that works perfectly, but it is unused. If you want, I can make you a siggie. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 16:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll do them for you. :) Can you give me the ranks of the two cats, please? 21:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Shadewhisker. It's been a while. I'm still your mentor, and I was thinking that it's about time for you to graduate. But there's one thing that needs to be taken care of first. Your signature. I don't know how much more plainly I can explain this, and you probably know lots of this, but just In case there's any problem, I'll walk you through it with pics and stuff. 1. At the top right hand corner of the wiki page, your username should be there. Hover your mouse over it and a drop down menu will come up. Click "My preferences". 2. Scroll down in your preferences to the signature section. Tick "I want to use wikitext" etc and in the box put . Hope this doesn't confuse you more. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 00:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to re write your sig. Make sure you follow the steps above. 19:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Ban Please comment on this blog, after reading it thoroughly. Thank you, 09:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC)